Narcissa Black Un poil différente
by LN-la-seule-l'unique
Summary: Une vision un peu différente, et forcément un peu UA de la vie de Narcissa Black. A vous de juger !
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa Black était une adorable petite fille. Elle était blonde et élancée, tous ceux qui voyaient la petite fille la trouvaient immédiatement charmante. Elle était, en fait, tout le contraire de sa sœur Bellatrix. Narcissa était aussi blonde que Bellatrix était brune, aussi candide et naïve que Bellatrix était calculatrice.

La jeune Cissy, comme l'appelait sa famille, avait aussi une autre sœur, Andromeda, de 10 ans son aînée. Les Black étaient une famille très respectée dans le monde des sorciers. « Toujours purs », ils étaient extrêmement fiers de leur arbre généalogique, aucun moldu (les personnes sans pouvoir magiques), aucun sang de bourbe, aucun traitre à son sang n'y apparaissaient. Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa vivaient à Londres, au 12, square Grimmaurd, en plein cœur de Londres, avec leur oncle Orion et leur tante, Walburga. Orion et Walburga Black avaient deux enfants, deux garçons, Sirius et Regulus. Sirius avait 3 ans de plus que Narcissa et 2 ans de moins que Bellatrix. Et autant il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Bella, autant il adorait Andromeda et Narcissa. Regulus, quand à lui, était en extase devant ses cousines, et surtout devant Bellatrix qui lui faisait toujours faire ses quatre volontés.

Orion avait autrefois un frère, Edouard, le père de Narcissa. La petite fille portait ce nom en hommage à sa mère, morte en la mettant au monde. Edouard, qui aimait sincèrement son épouse, avait sombré dans l'alcool. Il buvait le whisky pur-feu par litres. Walburga, qui tenait à l'honneur de la famille, avait donc pris chez elle les trois fillettes quand l'alcoolisme d'Edouard s'était révélé trop difficile à cacher. Walburga Black n'aimait pas vraiment les enfants, elle avait pris ses nièces chez elle parce que c'était son devoir, pour l'honneur des Black. Le seul qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux était Regulus, le gentil petit Regulus qui regardait sa mère comme si elle était une déesse et, surtout, qui n'osait jamais s'opposer à elle.

La vie square Grimmaurd n'était pas vraiment joyeuse pour une petite fille comme Cissy. Heureusement, Andromeda et Sirius réussissaient toujours à la divertir. Cissy voyait peu sa sœur aînée, elle était partie à Poudlard quand la petite avait seulement 1 ans. Elle avait causé un sacré scandale quand le choixpeau l'avait répartie à Serdaigle. En effet, les Black avait été à Serpentard depuis des générations et des générations. Walburga avait rugi, quand la jeune fille était rentrée pour les vacances de Noël :

- Comment, mais comment est ce possible ? Une Black devrait être à Serpentard, c'est la maison la plus digne de notre pureté, tous les Black sont allés à Serpentard !

- Mais, ma Tante ... C'est le choixpeau qui a décidé, moi je ...

- N'aggravez pas votre cas jeune fille ! Je vais écrire à Dumbledore, cet imbécile d'amoureux des moldus doit peut être pouvoir faire quelque chose ...

Andromeda était partie en courant pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, en larmes. Elle se plaisait à Serdaigle, la maison convenait à son caractère posé et à son esprit curieux de tout. Elle s'y était déjà fait des amis, dont un certains Ted Tonks, un deuxième année. Ted était gentil avec elle, et il n'avait pas peur d'elle parce qu'elle était une Black comme tout les autres. En effet, Ted venait d'une famille de moldus et ne connaissait pas vraiment l'aristocratie des sorciers. Et voilà que sa tante allait demander à Dumbledore de l'envoyer à Serpentard ?

Elle se morfondait quand elle avait entendu un léger grattement à la porte. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien venir, elle ne pourrait supporter une autre réprimande de sa tante sans éclater en sanglots, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle se décida tout de même à aller ouvrir la porte. 

Le petit Sirius se tenait là, et la regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs pleins d'interrogation. Il adorait sa grande cousine, c'était la seule qui lui avait donné un peu de tendresse dans cette sinistre maison.

- Pourquoi tu pleures 'Meda ? Elle est encore méchante ? J'ai entendu qu'elle criait ...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius, ce n'est ... rien ... du tout ...

Et la jeune fille éclata en sanglot. Elle ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard, non, tout mais pas ça ... Son dernier espoir résidait en Dumbledore, elle espérait que le directeur tiendrait tête à son effrayante tante. Pendant qu'elle ruminait ces tristes pensées, le petit garçon avait enlacé sa cousine et se serrait contre elle le plus fort qu'il pouvait. A ce moment, la jeune Bellatrix fit son entrée par la porte qui était restée ouverte. Elle n'avait que 6 ans, mais déjà elle faisait froid dans le dos à sa sœur aînée. Andromeda espérait de toutes ses forces que la petite Cissy, qui n'était encore qu'un bébé, ne serait jamais comme Bellatrix, froide et calculatrice. C'est alors que la voix trainante de l'enfant s'éleva dans la chambre :

- 'Meda, t'es vraiment ... Vraiment ... Pourquoi t'es pas à Serpentard comme les autres de la famille ? C'est nul !

- Bella, quand tu seras plus grande tu comprendras peut être certaines choses ...

- M'en fiche, je t'aime plus, t'es plus ma grande sœur.

Et elle s'enfuit, en lui tirant la langue. Elle gardait donc tout de même une part d'enfance en elle, c'était rassurant … un peu.

- Moi je t'aime toujours 'Meda, Bella elle est méchante, elle m'a cassé mon balais !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius, moi aussi je t'aimerai toujours !


	2. Chapter 2

Les années avaient passé, Andromeda était restée à Serdaigle malgré toutes les protestations de sa tante. Au bout de 3 années, elle avait fini par cesser d'envoyer des hiboux de réclamation à ce propos au professeur Dumbledore et elle avait dit à sa nièce :

- Finalement, Serdaigle, ce n'est pas si mal ... Au moins, tu n'es pas à Gryffondor ! Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça ...

Le jeune Sirius, du haut de ses 7 ans avait entendu le discours de sa mère et s'était promis de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aller à Gryffondor. En effet, le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène n'aimait pas vraiment sa mère, et l'idée de faire tout le contraire de ce qu'on attendait de lui, l'héritier des Black, celui sur qui l'honneur de la famille reposait, l'enchantait. Les années avaient donc passé, Andromeda avait commencé à fréquenter plus assidûment le jeune Ted Tonks, au grand désespoir de sa tante, qui voyait là un déshonneur énorme sur sa famille.

La vie s'était écoulée, pendant ces sept années, dans une atmosphère sombre pour la petite Cissy. La blondinette vivait dans la crainte de sa tante et de sa sœur. Elle ne voyait que peu son oncle Orion, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à son club, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Narcissa passait la majeure partie de son temps avec son cousin Sirius. Sirius, malgré ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs, était lumineux, il était toujours prêt à faire une bêtise pour faire rire sa cousine, et, quand sa mère le surprenait, il prenait toujours la punition avec le sourire. En fait, si la petite fille était à peu près heureuse, c'était bien grâce à son cousin. Elle avait vécu les deux plus belles années de sa vie entre le moment où Bellatrix était entrée à Poudlard et celui où Sirius avait à son tour rejoint l'école de magie. Ils s'amusaient tellement tout les deux, Sirius trouvait toujours un nouveau jeu à faire. Et l'immense manoir des Black, s'il n'était pas du tout chaleureux, était un terrain de jeu idéal pour des parties de cache-cache géantes. Parties auxquelles Andromeda participait, autrefois, quand elle rentrait pour les vacances.

Quand Bellatrix était rentrée pour les vacances de Noël, après son premier trimestre de cours à Poudlard, il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange. Bien évidemment, la jeune fille avait été envoyée sans hésitations à Serpentard par le choixpeau magique. Là-bas, elle s'était fait des amis, ou plutôt, elle s'était constituée une petite cour dont elle était la reine et qui cédait à ses moindres désirs. Le plus impressionnant était peut être la fait qu'elle n'avait que onze ans et déjà un ascendant certain sur les pires élèves de l'école. Son retour à la maison avait été très différent de celui de sa sœur à une autre époque. Bellatrix comblait tout les vœux de sa tante et, décidemment, Walburga aimait de plus en plus sa nièce, enfin ce qu'elle appelait aimer. Elle était prête à céder à tout les caprices de la jeune fille, pour la récompenser de faire autant honneur à sa famille. Bellatrix avait donc invité pour les vacances sont meilleur ami, le seul qu'elle considérait presque comme son égal, presque seulement, qui donc aurait pu l'égaler ? Ainsi, le deuxième jour des vacances, on sonna à la porte. Sirius, qui passait par là sur le chemin de la cuisine où il espérait chiper quelques friandises, alla ouvrir. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, et à l'air terriblement hautain, au point qu'on lui aurait bien proposé un laxatif histoire de le détendre.

- C'est à quel sujet ?

- Tu dois être Sirius ? L'héritier de la famille Black ? Je suis Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix m'a un peu parlé de toi, il paraît que tu n'aimes pas trop respecter les règlements ... Tu feras sans doute un bon Serpentard ...

- Le jour où je serai à Serpentard, Voldemort aimera les Moldus.

Lucius blêmit, ce qui était un exploit vu la pâleur naturelle de son teint. A ce moment, Bellatrix fit son entrée dans le hall. Elle poussa son cousin sans ménagement pour saluer son ami.

- Ne t'occupes pas de lui, Lucius, il est un peu bizarre, je crois qu'il a un peu trop écouté ma sœur. C'est à se demander si ces deux là sont vraiment des Black ...

- Vu leur ressemblance avec toi, je suis désolé de te le dire Bella, mais je crains qu'ils ne soient bien de ta famille ... Je sais, c'est désespérant ...

- Vous êtes donc le jeune Malfoy, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Votre père est un membre éminent de notre communauté. Et comment va votre mère ? Je n'ai pas vu cette chère Dragonea depuis si longtemps ...

A l'annonce de ce prénom pour le moins ... original, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il se sauva dans sa chambre avant que sa mère n'ait eu le temps de le voir. Mais il le savait, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Pendant que Walburga recevait le jeune Lucius et lui montrait sa chambre, Sirius entra dans la sienne, pour y trouver Narcissa.

- Cissy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec 'Meda ?

- Ben, heu, c'est à dire que ... Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Tu promets de le répéter à personne hein ?

Il hocha la tête silencieusement, en se demandant ce qui pouvait mettre la petite fille dans un tel état.

- 'Meda elle est pas là ...

- Elle est où ? Ne me dit pas que ... Oh non, elle n'aurait pas fait ça quand même ...

- Sirius ? Je sais où elle est mais elle m'a dit que je devais rien dire, sauf à toi. Elle est sortie pour l'après-midi, elle m'a dit, et elle allait voir ce garçon dont elle parle depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard, comment il s'appelle déjà ...

- Ted, compléta Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Ainsi sa cousine était amoureuse au point de braver l'interdiction de sortie de sa terrifiante tante. Il était content pour elle, il avait déjà entrevu Ted à King's cross et il le trouvait très sympathique. Tout le contraire de l'arrogant blond à qui il venait d'ouvrir la porte ... Il passa donc l'après midi dans sa chambre, en compagnie de Cissy à jouer aux petits hippogriffes et à la bataille explosive. Vers 18h, une tête apparut à la porte de la chambre.

- 'Meda ! S'exclama joyeusement la petite Cissy

- Coucou ma petite praline ! Alors, vous avez passé un bon après-midi ?

- Oui, si on enlève le passage où j'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée à un blondinet imbuvable ...

- Alors Bella a réussi à faire inviter la fouine ...

Les deux plus jeunes éclatèrent de rire à l'énoncé du surnom mais elle ne put continuer plus longtemps, la cloche annonçant le dîner sonnait. Les trois enfants descendirent donc la salle à manger, où Bellatrix et Lucius étaient déjà assis à table, en compagnie de Walburga et Orion. Andromeda, Sirius et Narcissa s'assirent, sans dire un mot, trop heureux de ne recevoir aucunes réprimandes.

- Personne n'a vu Regulus ?

- Non, ma tante, j'étais avec Lucius, je lui montrai la bibliothèque.

- Sirius ? Tu n'as pas vu ton frère ?

- Non mère, j'étais dans ma chambre avec Cissy et Andromeda.

Juste à ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit, et le jeune Regulus entra, l'air penaud. Mais sa mère lui passait tout, il était en adoration devant elle, il serait très facile à manier quand le temps viendrait, pas comme cette tête brûlée de Sirius. Le repas commença donc en silence. Mais quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude, Sirius avait remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Narcissa. La petite fille chipotait dans son assiette et, surtout, elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder leur invité. Lucius, quand à lui, n'était pas en reste, il regardait la petite sœur de sa meilleure amie avec attention. Il faut dire que la petite Narcissa était adorable avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus. Le jeune garçon sembla, tout à coup, se rappeler quelque chose, il avait suspendu son geste de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche. Sirius lui lança un regard étonné, qu'avait donc la fouine. Le regard noir du jeune Black croisa celui gris acier de l'héritier Malfoy. Si un regard pouvait tuer, les deux garçons seraient morts à l'instant. Un courant de haine presque palpable courrait entre eux. La seule qui sembla s'en apercevoir était Bellatrix, et un fin sourire apparut sur son visage. Tout ce qui déplaisait à son cousin ne pouvait que lui plaire. Andromeda ne vit rien, elle semblait totalement absorbée par son assiette.

En réalité, depuis son entrée à Poudlard et sa répartition, elle faisait profil bas, préférant éviter de s'attirer les foudres de sa terrible tante. Quand à Narcissa, elle semblait tout bonnement fascinée par les cheveux blonds presque blancs et les yeux gris acier de Lucius. Ces yeux étaient pourtant d'une froideur qu'on ne retrouvait que dans ceux de Bellatrix, même les yeux de la terrible Walburga Black étaient chaleureux en comparaison. Mais la petite fille ne voyait pas tout cela, elle ne voyait que le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé quand il avait enfin détourné son regard de Sirius et le fait que le sourire n'ait pas atteint ses yeux ne semblait pas la préoccuper.

Walburga avait suivi ces échanges muets avec intérêt. Que Sirius et Lucius se détestent lui importait peu, comme tout ce qui se rapportait à son fils aîné. En revanche, l'intérêt que le jeune Malfoy portait à sa plus jeune nièce était éminemment intéressant. Une alliance avec la famille Malfoy serait du plus grand intérêt pour les Black, cela rehausserait encore plus le prestige des deux familles. Elle y avait déjà pensé quand Bella lui avait parlé de son ami mais 

Narcissa serait plus facile à manier, et, par conséquent, une bien meilleure épouse. Oui, c'était une idée qu'il faudrait entretenir ...

Le repas se termina enfin et Sirius et Andromeda se dépêchèrent de regagner la chambre de la jeune fille, suivis par Narcissa. Une fois que la porte fut refermée, Andromeda se laissa tomber sur son lit, pendant que Sirius et Narcissa s'asseyaient sur le tapis moelleux.

- Pfiouu ... Encore un repas de passé ...

- Tu devrais être contente 'Meda, toi tu es à Poudlard, moi je dois encore attendre 2 ans ...

- Oui, c'est vrai ... En tout cas, Bella a fait fort, ramener cette espèce de fouine de Lucius Malfoy.

- Tu le connais ?

- Tout le monde le connaît à Poudlard. Entre lui, Bellatrix, et les frères Lestrange je te raconte pas l'ambiance ! Ils sont qu'en première année et ils sèment déjà la terreur. Ca promet ...

- Tu verras 'Meda, quand moi j'irai à Poudlard ça changera ! Il me fait pas peur avec ses grands airs et ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés !

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont parfait ses cheveux ... Il est beau ... soupira Narcissa.

Sirius et Andromeda se tournèrent brusquement vers la petite fille. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit une chose pareille ? Elle ne pouvait pas trouver cette fouine ... séduisant ? Les deux jeunes Black étaient abasourdis. La petite Narcissa, si pure et si candide et ... Malfoy ! Comme la petite n'ajoutait rien, ils reprirent leur discussion, qui dériva bientôt sur Ted Tonks, et Andromeda avoua qu'elle sortait avec lui depuis la rentrée quand ils avaient tout deux été nommés préfets.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup à Cléedemarsilia pour sa review. Voilà la suite !

Les vacances continuèrent, comme d'habitude, c'est à dire que Sirius et Narcissa passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et avec Andromeda quand elle ne s'éclipsait pas pour aller rejoindre Ted. D'un autre coté, Bellatrix passait son temps avec Lucius et ils semblaient préparer pour la rentrée des projets aussi sombres que leurs âmes. Regulus, quand à lui, quand il n'était pas dans les jupes de sa mère, suivait partout Bellatrix qui ne semblait le tolérer que parce qu'il la regardait avec admiration et, surtout, avec crainte. Le 3 janvier, les vacances prirent fin et Bellatrix, Andromeda et Lucius montèrent dans le Poudlard Express pour retourner à leur routine scolaire. Au 12, square Grimmaurd, la routine repris entre les plus petits de la famille.

Pendant les deux années qui suivirent, à chaque vacances, soit Bellatrix allait chez les Malfoy, soit Lucius venait chez les Black. Walburga préférait quand le jeune Malfoy venait dans sa demeure, ainsi, il pouvait faire son petit numéro de charme à Narcissa, qui était toujours sensible à la beauté du garçon. En fait, aussitôt après les fameuses vacances de Noël, Walburga avait envoyé un hibou à Dragonea Malfoy pour l'inviter à prendre un thé. Durant cette visite, les deux femmes s'étaient merveilleusement bien entendues, surtout quand Walburga avait évoqué la possibilité de marier Lucius à Narcissa quand ils auraient l'âge requis, c'est à dire quand Lucius aurait fini Poudlard. Que Narcissa finisse le cursus scolaire n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, les filles n'ont pas besoin d'éducation, n'est ce pas ?

La petite fille, ignorante de son avenir qui se préparait déjà, vivait tranquillement, entre ses deux cousins, enfin, surtout avec Sirius, Regulus n'avait décidemment pas de caractère …

A Poudlard, Andromeda avait fini sa scolarité avec les honneurs. Elle avait obtenu des O (pour Optimal) dans toutes les matières à ses ASPICs, elle était la première de sa promotion et elle avait postulé au ministère de la magie, pour travailler au Bureau de la Coopération Magique. Cette fois, s'en avait été trop pour Walburga, elle avait expulsé sa nièce de la maison, sous les bravos de Bellatrix, et les larmes de Narcissa. Une Black qui voulait travailler ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle allait se fiancer à un Sang de bourbe peut être ?

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ma tante, avait répliqué avec aplomb la jeune fille de 17 ans.

- Comment ça ?

- J'avais oublié de vous dire, je suis fiancée ... avec Ted Tonks ! Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, ses parents sont boulangers à Liverpool, et ils sont absolument charmants !

- Quoi ? Traîtresse ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te ...

- La bienséance ma tante, la bienséance ... Vous ne voudriez pas que les « gens » sachent que vous avez attaqué votre propre nièce, toute traitresse à son sang soit-elle !

Et la jeune fille avait quitté le 12, square Grimmaurd sans se retourner. Sirius avait assisté à la scène du haut des escaliers, en compagnie de Narcissa. Bellatrix, elle, était au côté de sa tante, qu'elle congratulait en ce moment même. Sirius était dégoûté, sa cousine était partie, et 

Bellatrix était en train de suggérer à sa mère de l'effacer purement et simplement du grand arbre généalogique qui trônait dans le grand salon. Narcissa pleurait, et Sirius essayait de la consoler de son mieux. Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la chambre d'Andromeda. Elle était vide, il n'y restait plus rien, Andromeda était bel et bien partie. Et comme elle avait quitté Poudlard, Sirius ne pouvait même pas espéré l'y retrouver lors de la rentrée de septembre. La petite pleurait, elle ne voyait déjà pas beaucoup sa sœur, mais alors là, elle ne la verrait plus du tout. Il ne restait plus que Bellatrix. Bellatrix, qui terrifiait sa jeune sœur. Quand Sirius et Narcissa descendirent au salon pour le diner, ils virent que quelque chose avait changé. Sirius s'approchât de l'immense arbre généalogique des Black. En se penchant, il pût voir que, à coté de Narcissa et Bellatrix, là où Andromeda apparaissait, il n'y avait plus qu'une petite tache noire, qui ressemblait fort à une tache de cigarette.

Quand Sirius entra à Poudlard, encore une fois, les choses changèrent pour Narcissa. Elle n'avait plus son cousin pour la préserver de l'influence de Walburga. Elle continuait à voir dans ses rêves les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris de Lucius. Il faut dire que la mère du jeune garçon lui avait fait la leçon et il avait bien compris qu'il lui fallait être le plus plaisant possible auprès de la petite fille. Si Lucius s'entendait si bien avec Bellatrix, c'était bien en raison de leur aptitude commune à tirer toujours le meilleur parti de toute situation.

Narcissa avait désespérément besoin d'affection après le départ de sa sœur aînée, puis celui de Sirius le 1er septembre suivant. Elle avait regardé s'éloigner le Poudlard Express avec des larmes pleins les yeux. Maintenant, elle se languissait d'y aller elle aussi. Pendant les trois premières années de Sirius à Poudlard, Narcissa avait très peu vu son cousin. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de ses vacances avec un certain James Potter, qui était de son année.

Aux premières vacances de Noël après cette rentrée, Sirius était revenu chez ses parents avec un grand sourire de défi. Sa mère l'attendait, assise droite comme un i dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque. Walburga avait commencé sans ambages :

- Je savais que tu ne valais pas grand chose depuis le jour même où tu es né, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais à ce point traître à ton sang !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez mère ...

- Cela suffit ! Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi ? Avec ce sourire ? Tu es satisfait j'imagine, par ta faute, le prestige de la maison des Black en a pris un coup ! Mais quelle idée ! Gryffondor ! Comment, mais comment as tu osé ! Voilà que tu fais parti de ces rouge et or qui portent leur cœur en bandoulière ! Comme si le cœur pouvait apporter du prestige ! Et bien soit, tu resteras à Gryffondor ! Mais attention Sirius ! Un pas de plus en dehors du prestige et je ne réponds plus de rien ...

La phrase s'était terminée dans un grondement menaçant. Sirius regardait sa mère droit dans les yeux, sa mère ne lui faisait plus peur à présent. Il n'avait que 11 ans et pourtant, les choses avaient changé. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte d'un autre monde et il avait bien l'intention d'y entrer. Un monde où la pureté du sang n'était rien, un monde où son meilleur ami, s'il était un sang-pur, était déjà éperdument amoureux d'une jeune fille qui venait d'une famille de moldus. Alors, il avait répondu à sa mère :

- Comment pouvez-vous parler de cœur mère ? Vous n'en avez pas !

Sirius était alors monté dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse et, bien évidemment, Narcissa l'avait suivi. Il lui avait alors raconté Poudlard, le château, les fantômes, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, le professeur Dumbledore, Hagrid. Il lui avait aussi parlé de ses amis. James, qu'il avait rencontré sur le quai 9 ¾, Remus Lupin, à la santé fragile, un des meilleurs de son année avec Lily Evans, dont James était tombé amoureux au premier regard, et enfin Peter, le petit Peter.

Il racontait son école et la petite fille avait l'impression de la voir vivre sous ses yeux, ce qui renforçait sa hâte d'y aller. Le rêve s'évanouit quand la cloche annonçant le dîner sonna. Les deux enfants descendirent donc. Narcissa retint un cri de joie quand elle vit que Lucius était là, déjà attablé. Bella avait du l'inviter pour les vacances. Sirius, lui, retint un cri de dégoût. C'est donc une petite fille ravie et un jeune garçon qui faisait la tête qui s'assirent à table. L'ambiance à table était lourde, Walburga semblait tout faire pour éviter de voir son fils aîné, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient face à face, Sirius et Lucius échangeaient des regards meurtriers, Bellatrix les regardait d'un air amusé, Regulus ne savait quelle attitude adopter et Narcissa contemplait le jeune Malfoy. Finalement, Orion prit la parole de sa voix grave :

- Sirius Black, tu as donc décidé d'être la honte de ta famille ?

Malgré toute sa morgue, Sirius ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par le timbre grave et les yeux sévères d'Orion Black, l'un des sorciers les plus influents de son époque. C'est pourquoi il répondit humblement :

- Non, père.

- Alors que fais tu à Gryffondor ? Et j'apprends que tu traînes avec un Potter ? Un traître à son sang ! Vraiment Sirius, tu me déçois beaucoup mon fils ! Je pensais que tu ferais mieux que ça, tu es un Black tout de même ! Espérons que tu ne prendras pas le chemin de ton oncle Alphard, cet amoureux des moldus ...

- J'ai toujours trouvé oncle Alphard extrêmement sympathique !

- Monte tout de suite dans ta chambre, tu n'en ressortiras que pour repartir à Poudlard, Kreattur t'apportera tes repas. Je ne souhaite pas te voir !

- Bien père.

Sirius sortit donc de table sous les regards triomphants de Bellatrix et Lucius. Narcissa, elle, pleurait sans bruit, la tête baissée, si bien que personne ne s'en aperçu. Personne, vraiment ? Quand tout le monde sortit de table, Narcissa se dirigeait lentement vers l'escalier pour aller rejoindre Sirius, quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Ne pleure pas petite Cissy, je suis là moi ...

Lucius n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, il savait être charmeur et, à cet instant, sa voix était la plus douce qui soit. Comment une petite fille si candide aurait pu y résister ? Elle essuya ses larmes et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça ! Tu es si jolie, petite Cissy.

La fillette rougit violemment et monta les escaliers en courant pour aller se réfugier en courant dans sa chambre. Il lui avait sourit, il lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie ... Narcissa, fatiguée par tant d'émotion, s'endormit rapidement ce soir là et dans ses rêves, elle fût visitée par un bel ange blond aux yeux gris ...


	4. Chapter 4

Les vacances de Noël avait trop vite passé au gout de Narcissa, qui avait vu son cousin repartir avec des larmes plein les yeux, et pas assez vite aux yeux de ce même cousin qui n'avait qu'une hâte, retourner à Poudlard. Le Poudlard Express s'était à nouveau éloigné le long de la voie 9 3/4, emportant Sirius, Bellatrix et Lucius, que Cissy avait pu apercevoir le temps d'un sourire étincelant. Et le temps avait continué à s'écouler au 12 square Grimmaurd, lent, très lent … Il faut dire que la vie n'était pas drôle pour une petite fille, dans une maison si sinistre. Elle aurait aimé jouer avec Regulus, mais son cousin ne semblait guère disposé à partager ses jeux. Il préférait rester avec Kreattur à faire on ne savait quoi, ou alors suivre partout sa mère. Walburga aimait à présenter le jeune garçon comme « celui qui aurait mérité le titre d'ainé, pas comme ce dégénéré de Gryffondor ». Quand elle entendait cela, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Car même si ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la véritable nature de Lucius Malefoy (« une fouine sournoise » disait Sirius, « un véritable ange » répliquait Narcissa), il était le membre de sa famille qu'elle aimait le plus, avec Andromeda bien sur.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Andromeda … Narcissa ne savait que faire. Elle avait reçu aujourd'hui une lettre de sa grande sœur.

« Chère Cissy, Cher Sirius,

Je vous écris seulement à vous deux, je ne pense pas que les autres membres de la famille prendraient la peine de me lire … Alors voilà, je vous écris pour vous annoncer une nouvelle formidable, Ted et moi allons nous marier ! La cérémonie aura lieu le 15 juillet chez les parents de Ted, et j'espère que vous pourrez venir tous les deux. Les autres membres de la famille, je ne préfère pas les voir, je ne veux pas qu'ils gâchent le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Enfin voilà, vous me manquez tous les deux, et je vous aime très fort. Sirius, reste comme tu es, et Cissy, ne te laisse pas avoir par de beaux yeux et de la gentillesse feinte …

Andromeda »

Narcissa se demandait ce que pouvait bien signifier la fin de la lettre de sa sœur mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, le reste était bien trop intéressant ! La petite fille n'avait qu'une hâte, la montrer à Sirius. Elle ne pouvait que lui montrer la lettre pour lui dire, sa tante lisait toutes les lettres qu'elle envoyait à Poudlard, que ce soit à Sirius, à Bellatrix, ou à Lucius Malfoy. En effet, le jeune Malfoy avait commencé à écrire à la petite fille dès que sa mère lui avait annoncé ses projets avec Walburga, quand à leur avenir commun. Lucius, en fils obéissant, et, surtout, en sang-pur bien éduqué, était bien d'accord quand à l'avantage qu'une épouse telle que Narcissa lui apporterait. La fillette portait en elle les prémices d'une grande beauté, et elle venait d'une famille encore plus ancienne que la sienne. Et puis, les fiançailles n'étaient pas pour tout de suite, pour l'heure, il pouvait bien encore s'amuser.

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent enfin, et, avec elles, le Poudlard Express avec à son bord Sirius, Bellatrix et le désormais incontournable Lucius. Walburga accueillit sa nièce avec chaleur, tout du moins avec autant de chaleur qu'elle le pouvait et lança à son fils un regard peu amène pour lui montrer qu'elle avait noté sa présence. Un peu comme si elle avait remarqué un faux pli sur une robe neuve. Les vacances au square Grimmaurd ne furent pas très différentes de celles de Noël. Dès qu'elle le put, Narcissa sortit la lettre d'Andromeda de sa cachette et se glissa dans la chambre de son cousin.

- Sirius ?

- Cissy ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Ca a été pendant que j'étais pas là ?

- Oui oui. Il faut que je te montre un truc.

Et elle lui montra la lettre d'Andromeda. Un grand sourire venait d'apparaitre sur les lèvres de Sirius, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Bella quand elle préparait un mauvais coup.

- Cissy ? Tu as envie d'aller au mariage de 'Meda ?

- Bah oui ! C'est ma grande sœur, j'aimerai pouvoir y aller, et ce Ted à l'air gentil même si c'est un … tu sais quoi !

- Non, ne me dit pas que tu crois à ça Cissy ?

- A quoi ?

- A ces idioties sur le Sang-Pur ! Tu sais, le sang ne peut pas être plus pur d'une personne à l'autre. Je connais une fille, à Gryffondor, elle s'appelle Lily. Ses parents sont des moldus, tous les deux et tu sais quoi ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Et bien c'est elle la meilleure de la classe !

Sirius ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais ses paroles rassuraient sa cousine. Narcissa, avec son petit cœur si pur ne comprenait pas que des êtres humains puissent être classés, c'était au-delà de ses capacités de compréhension. Néanmoins, une question encore lui brulait les lèvres :

- Bon alors, on y va ou pas au mariage de Meda ?

- Evidemment qu'on va y aller !

Et le sourire machiavélique avait refait son apparition. Pendant tout le reste des vacances de Pâques, Sirius avait réfléchi à un moyen d'aller au mariage de sa cousine. Pour le moment, rien n'était sur, mais il se disait que James pourrait l'aider, pendant le reste de l'année scolaire. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il expliqua à Narcissa.

Et encore une fois, le Poudlard Express emporta les jeunes gens vers la prestigieuse école, et le temps recommença à s'écouler lentement pour Cissy. Le 1er juillet vit le retour à la maison de Sirius et Bellatrix pour les grandes vacances. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Lucius n'était pas du voyage. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de déception quand elle vit le jeune Serpentard se diriger vers ses parents, non sans lui avoir fait un clin d'œil au passage.

Une fois de retour chez eux, Sirius et Narcissa s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du jeune garçon. Il avait des choses à lui dire. Le mariage d'Andromeda et la façon dont ils allaient s'y rendre en faisaient évidemment partie.

La porte venait tout juste de se refermer quand la petite fille attaqua :

- Alors, comment on va faire pour y aller ?

- J'ai un plan, et James va nous aider ! En fait, personne ne va savoir qu'on a disparu pendant toute une journée de la maison !

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Bella passe son temps à nous espionner, je l'ai vue !

- C'est bien pour ça que je te dis que j'ai un plan ! Alors écoute …

Et il lui chuchota son plan à l'oreille. Narcissa l'écoutait en poussant de temps en temps des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! », ou bien des « Tu es sûr ? ». Une fois terminé, Sirius lui demanda :

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Tu es un génie Sirius !

- En fait, c'est Remus le génie, tu sais, c'est le premier de la classe.

- Je croyais que c'était cette fille, l'amoureuse de ton copain James ?

- En fait, ils le sont tout les deux, en général, ils sont plutôt à égalité.

- Mais c'est qui alors ce Remus, tu m'en a déjà parlé ou pas ?

- C'est un des maraudeurs !


	5. Chapter 5

Je m'aperçois qu'on manque un peu de repères temporels, donc, là, nous sommes en juillet 1972

Jusqu'au 15 juillet, Sirius et Narcissa avaient passé le temps en s'amusant ensemble. Sirius racontait à sa cousine comment, avec les Maraudeurs, ils commençaient à se tailler une sacrée réputation de farceurs.

Le matin de la date fatidique, les deux jeunes Black s'étaient levés tôt, très tôt. James Potter et sa petite sœur devaient arriver à 7h pour les aider à mettre en place leur plan. A 7h00 tapantes, le meilleur ami de Sirius était là, devant les portes du 12 square Grimmaurd.

- Vite, entre James.

- Ils sont vraiment si … Oh, je vois.

Ils venaient de passer devant les têtes d'elfes de maison empaillés.

- Alors c'était pas des histoires …

- Quand je te disais que les Black étaient aussi sombres que leur nom ! Maintenant, chut ! On va passer devant la chambre de Bella.

C'est donc en silence que Sirius et les deux Potter rejoignirent sa chambre, où Narcissa les attendaient impatiemment et avec angoisse. Sirius avait lui avoir expliqué tous les détails du plan qu'il avait mis au point avec les autres maraudeurs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée qu'ils soient découverts par Walburga.

Les présentations furent vite expédiées et les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

- Tu l'as ?

- Bien sur, je suis un maraudeur Sirius ne l'oublies pas !

- James, mon grand-frère chéri, arrête de faire le vantard s'il te plait tu me fatigue !

- Mary, arrête de faire ça, on dirait Maman !

Les deux Black étaient morts de rire, à voir le frère et la sœur se chamailler ainsi, ce qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère.

- Bon, alors, prêts ?

C'était Sirius qui venait de reprendre son sérieux. Il consulta sa cousine du regard et d'un même geste ils s'arrachèrent un cheveu avec une légère grimace (les deux Black partageaient la même passion pour leurs cheveux). Ensuite, ils prirent chacun une des fioles que leur tendait James et ils y plongèrent leur cheveux. Puis ils tendirent le polynectar (enfin vous aviez deviné je pense) à James et Mary, qui avalèrent la potion d'une seule traite. Après un instant, il y avait dans la pièce deux Sirius et deux Narcissa.

- Wahou, c'est extra !

- Remus est un génie mon p'tit Sirius !

Pendant que les deux garçons exprimaient leur enthousiasme (en tâchant de rester un peu discret quand même) les fillettes se regardaient avec un léger sourire identique.

- Bon, Cissy, on y va ? Il faut qu'on sorte avant que Père et Mère se réveillent.

- T'as raison, bon ben merci !

- Alors James, n'oublies pas, ma mère me déteste, donc tu lui adresse le moins possible la parole, tu évites Bella autant que possible aussi et, j'ai oublié de te dire, fait attention, la fouine est là !

- Sirius ! Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça !

Sirius préféra ne pas répondre à sa cousine et se contenta d'échanger un regard désabusé avec James. Il lui avait déjà raconté l'inclination de sa cousine.

Et c'est ainsi que Sirius et Narcissa partirent, au petit matin, vers le mariage d'Andromeda avec Ted. Une fois dans la rue, Sirius fit un geste avec sa baguette, dans cette rue où vivait tant de familles sorcières, une manifestation de magie d'un sorcier de premier cycle passait inaperçue. Dans un grand « CRAC ! » un autobus à impériale violet apparut.

- Bienvenu à bord du Magicobus ! Je suis John Steed, votre contrôleur ! Vous allez où les jeunes ?

L'homme, dans la quarantaine, ne ressemblais pas vraiment à un contrôleur de bus, avec son costume trois pièce et son chapeau melon. Et sous son pantalon apparaissaient … des bottes de cuir ! (désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !)

- A Chelsea, Mr Steed.

- Vous êtes drôlement bien habillés les jeunes !

- On va à un mariage.

- Alors montez, il y a de la place là-bas, et accrochez vous bien, Ernie ne fait pas vraiment dans la dentelle quand il conduit.

Les 2 cousins jetèrent un regard inquiet au conducteur qui portait des lunettes trèèèès épaisses et s'empressèrent d'aller s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre. Après un trajet … mouvementé, le bus les déposa devant une maisonnette aux murs de briques rouges. Ils allèrent sonner à la porte et là, c'est une jeune femme brune, assez grande, qui vint leur ouvrir.

- Sirius, ma petite praline !! Vous avez pu venir !

- Bah, on voulait pas manquer ça 'Meda !

Et elle les fit entrer. Elle était seule dans la maison, avec sa belle-mère, Daphné Tonks, qui avait tenu à aider sa future belle-fille à se préparer, puisqu'elle n'avait pas sa mère pour cela. Andromeda présenta donc à Daphné sa petite sœur (oh, comme elle est mignonne !) et son jeune cousin (il va faire des ravages celui là !). Les présentations faites, il fallut terminer de se préparer. La mariée était superbe, dans sa robe toute simple, d'un blanc immaculée.

- 'Meda, t'es trop belle !!

- Merci Cissy, c'était celle de Daphné, puisque je n'ai pas pu récupérer celle de Maman …

Et les deux sœurs se jetèrent dans els bras l'une de l'autre, Andromeda pensait à sa mère, Narcissa aussi, mais pas de la même façon. Andromeda aurait tant voulu que sa douce maman soit là avec elle, pour le plus beau jour de sa vie. Narcissa elle, se disait que sa maman, finalement, c'était un peu Andromeda.

- Bon heu … Les filles, moi aussi je trouve ça triste et tout et tout hein … Mais 'Meda, Ted va t'attendre là.

- Oh, merci Sirius ! Au fait, tu veux bien m'accompagner à l'autel ? Après tout, tu es le seul homme de ma famille présent ici !

Et c'est avec un grand sourire que le garçon accepta. Ainsi, Andromeda fût guidée à l'autel par son cousin, accompagnée de sa petite sœur. Et, quand le mage marieur posa la question fatidique, c'est avec un grand « Oui » qu'elle donnât son consentement. La journée se poursuivit par un grand banquet, puis les convives, peu nombreux, effectuèrent quelques pas de danse. Quand Sirius et Narcissa reprirent le chemin du square Grimmaurd, à nouveau à bord du Magicobus, ils étaient exténués mais profondément heureux d'avoir assisté à cette belle fête.

Ils se glissaient en catimini vers la chambre du garçon, quand la lumière du hall s'alluma. Là, au milieu de la pièce, se tenait Walburga Black dans toute sa splendeur.


	6. Chapter 6

Walburga regardait son fils et sa nièce avec fureur. Enfin, surtout son fils en fait, elle ne pouvait voir Narcissa que comme une suiveuse, et Sirius avait une très mauvaise influence sur elle. Sirius fixait sa mère avec dans son regard une lueur farouche, une lueur de défi. Derrière Walburga, se tenaient Bellatrix et son ami Lucius, Regulus avait, encore une fois, disparu on ne savait où avec Kreattur sans doute.

- Sirius Black, tu es la honte de notre très pure et très ancienne famille ! Comment as-tu osé ! Faire entrer des Potter chez nous.

Elle avait prononcé le nom des amis de Sirius avec un mépris et une horreur que seule des années de maitrise et d'éducation toute aristocratique pouvait rendre aussi acérés.

- Mère …

- Il suffit Sirius, je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à dire ! Je sais très bien où vous étiez tous les deux, très bien ! Comment avez-vous osé, aller chez des Moldus, comploter avec des Potter, prendre le Magicobus ! Vous avez souillé votre sang, montez dans vos chambres, tous les deux, je ne veux pas vous voir avant le déjeuner demain, n'ayez pas l'audace de me désobéir, sinon, ce sera les cachots !

Sirius et Narcissa avaient écouté la tirade de Walburga sans mot dire. Narcissa pleurait, elle avait si peur de sa tante. Quand à Bellatrix et Lucius, ils affichaient un air triomphant tout à fait insupportable. Sirius entraina donc sa cousine à sa suite, pour se rendre dans sa chambre, en ne manquant pas de bousculer l'odieuse Bellatrix au passage.

- Mais … snif … Sirius, pourquoi ? Pourquoi on a pas le droit de voir 'Meda ? C'est pas juste !!

- Je sais bien Cissy, mais que peut-on y faire ? Tu sais, je préfère être puni toutes les vacances et être allé à ce mariage quand même et être puni, parce que sinon, on l'aurait toujours regretté. Allez, ne pleure plus, va dans ta chambre, il ne faudrait pas que mère en rajoute.

Il conduisit donc la petite fille à sa chambre et se rendit dans la sienne où il eu la surprise de trouver son frère.

- Regulus ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je … J'avais envie de te parler Sirius. Tu sais, j'aimerai tellement être courageux comme toi parfois … Si seulement… J'aurai détourné l'attention de Bella et de ce Malfoy … Et Mère n'aurait rien su, rien du tout…

- Laisse Reg', c'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas. Et puis affronter mère et Bella, franchement, faut être un peu tête brulée pour oser.

- Mais toi …

- Moi, je sais que dans moins de 2 mois, je serai de retour à Poudlard, avec mes amis, et ça me fait tenir.

- Oh … Bon ben … Je vais te laisser.

L'attitude de Regulus avait laissé Sirius songeur, son frère pouvait donc être autre chose que ce petit être insignifiant, confis d'admiration pour sa mère. Peut être pourrait il le récupérer finalement …

- Regulus ! Attends ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Je veux dire pendant qu'on était partis ?

- Ca a failli marcher tu sais, ton plan. Je les ai vus arriver tes amis et j'ai … enfin mère était levée en fait, et je l'ai attirée dans la cuisine, je lui ai dit que … Enfin Kreattur m'a aidé quoi. Après, je vous ai entendu partir et, ben en fait, Bella elle a du vous entendre aussi. Alors bon, avec Lucius, elle était contente et tout, tu sais je l'aime pas ce Lucius, je le trouve …

- Fouinesque ?

Les 2 frères éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps.

- C'est exactement le mot. Enfin donc, le brun et sa sœur, c'était ton ami Potter ? Elle a l'air gentille sa sœur … Donc ils étaient en toi et Cissy et Bella est arrivée dans ta chambre et elle a voulu leur faire passer une sorte de test, enfin tu connais Bella …

- Ne va pas plus loin Reg', je connais Bella. Et alors, elle les a dénoncés tout de suite ?

- Non, elle est sortie de ta chambre, où ils étaient, et puis elle est allée dans la sienne avec la fouine. Vers 11h, avant que mère n'appelle pour l'inspection pré-déjeuner, elle est allée la voir et là, elle lui a tout dit je pense. Mère est sortie du petit salon avec l'air encore plus en colère que je ne l'avais jamais vue, elle était vraiment effrayante tu sais, alors je me suis caché dès que j'ai pu. Elle a été trouvé ton ami et elles les a mis dehors avec fracas, elle criais, et elle criait … Quand ils sont finalement sortis, elle a claqué la porte tellement fort qu'une tête d'elfe de l'escalier est tombée par terre, Kreattur a du la refixer vite fait.

- Mais … et après ? Je la connais, elle aurait bien été capable de venir nous chercher au mariage de 'Meda et de faire un scandale.

- C'est père qui l'en a empêchée. Il lui a dit : « Voyons ma chère, vous n'iriez pas chez des moldus ? ». Et là il avait l'air vraiment dégouté et mère aussi. Alors elle a attendu que vous reveniez dans le hall, avec Bella qui arrêtait pas de dire du mal de vous, elle a dit des choses affreuses, que tu faisais des « choses » à Poudlard, des choses interdites avec le fils Pettigrow. Dis, Sirius, c'est pas vrai, elle dit des mensonges Bella, hein ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas petit frère, je crois que Bellatrix ne vit que pour me pourrir la vie … Mais, et toi ? Tu m'as attendu ici tout ce temps ?

- Oui, je voulais te raconter tout, pour que tu crois pas que c'était moi qui …

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça Reg', quoiqu'on puisse t'en dire, je suis certain que tu n'est pas fait pour faire le mal, tu es bien trop tendre pour ça ! Allez, va dans ta chambre avant d'être inclus dans la punition, j'entends mère qui monte l'escalier.

Le jeune garçon se faufila donc dans le couloir pour regagner sa chambre juste avant que sa mère n'atteigne le palier et ne puisse le voir. C'est avec fracas que Walburga entra dans la chambre de son fils ainé.

- Très bien, Sirius Black, puisqu'apparemment, tu ne parviens pas à assimiler les règles de cette maison, il va falloir trouver une autre méthode pour que tu comprennes. Donc, jusqu'au 1er septembre, tu va rester dans cette chambre, Kreattur t'apporteras tes repas, je ne veux pas te voir ailleurs qu'ici. Tu vas donc commencer dès demain matin. Tu te lèveras à 7h, tu prendras ton petit déjeuner et tu commenceras par faire tes devoirs de vacances. L'après midi, tu recopieras ce livre.

Walburga tenait à la main un exemplaire de « Généalogie comparée et expliquée des meilleures familles sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande ».

- Quand tu auras fini de le recopier, tu pourras me faire une dissertation sur pourquoi la famille Black est supérieure à toutes les autres. Enfin, si tu as le temps.

- Bien mère.

Sirius avait baissé les yeux à la vue du pavé de 2000 pages qu'il allait devoir recopier, livre de prédilection de sa mère, laquelle quitta la pièce après s'être assurée que ses instructions avaient été comprises et seraient exécutées. Après avoir été donner sa punition à Sirius, Walburga se dirigea vers la chambre de sa jeune nièce.

Narcissa était en train de pleurer, assise sur son lit, entourée de Lucius et Bellatrix. A l'entrée de Walburga, Lucius envoya un regard éloquent à Bellatrix qui se leva aussitôt.

- Ma tante, c'est Sirius qui a entraîné notre pauvre Cissy après lui. Il a une très mauvaise influence sur elle, il l'entraîne dans ses mauvais coups de … Gryffondor ! (elle avait presque craché le mot).

- Oui, Mme Black, elle nous l'as dit, elle ne vous a désobéi que parce qu'il l'y a contrainte !

- Mais … Mais …

- Il suffit Narcissa, tu es trop jeune pour parler, une femme du monde ne doit pas exprimer d'avis d'ailleurs ! Bien, puisque tu n'as fait que suivre ton bon à rien de cousin, tu ne seras pas punie, tu ne verras pas ton cousin jusqu'au jour de la rentrée, puisqu'il est consigné.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, satisfaite. Ce jeune Malfoy semblait toujours voir en la petite Narcissa l'épouse idéale pour porter des héritiers. Il est vrai qu'avec son teint de porcelaine et sa silhouette délicate, elle serait une mariée ravissante …

Ainsi, les vacances se terminèrent de façon bien morne pour Sirius qui exécuta consciencieusement sa punition, un peu plus gaiement pour Narcissa, que Lucius entreprenait de distraire le plus possible. Mais voyait-elle que les sourires qu'il lui adressait n'atteignaient jamais ses yeux ? Le 1er septembre, Sirius, Bellatrix et Lucius rejoignirent Poudlard pour leurs 2ème et 4ème années respectives. Ainsi, l'année scolaire 1972-1973 se déroula sans événement notable, la « guerre » entre les Maraudeurs et le groupe de Bellatrix s'intensifiait lentement, à 

mesure que Sirius et sa cousine se détestaient de plus en plus. C'est donc à la fin de cette scolaire que se termine la première période de notre hstoire.


End file.
